


Pudding Proof

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #437: Proof.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pudding Proof

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #437: Proof.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Pudding Proof

~

“Time for lunch,” said Harry, extracting a lunch box from his drawer. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you bring lunch?” 

Ron laughed. “Where’ve you been? Harry’s been bringing his lunch for weeks.”

“Oh.” Hermione blinked. “So you cook?” she asked, nodding at the casserole and salad he’d pulled out. 

“Well I _can_ cook, but Severus made this for me.” 

“Wish someone cooked for me,” said Ron, eyeing his sandwich.

Hermione sniffed. “There’s no guarantee it’s good. The proof of the pudding’s in the eating, after all.” 

“Oh, I’ve pudding, too.” Harry grinned. “Chocolate soufflé. Care to try it?”

~

“We’ve been invited to dinner at Ron and Hermione’s,” Harry told Severus later that evening. 

“Oh?” Severus looked up from his book. “I thought Ms Granger didn’t approve of our relationship.” 

“She tried your chocolate soufflé today.” Harry smiled. “I believe she actually moaned when she tasted it.” 

“Did she indeed?” Severus pursed his lips. “I suppose that’s the price of admission?” 

Harry nodded. “If it’s any consolation, she said it tasted like a lot of love had gone into it, and she seemed convinced that it’s proof your attentions are sincere.” 

Severus nodded. “She always was a smart witch.” 

~

“Wow,” declared Ron. “Don’t tell Mum, but your pudding’s even better than hers, Snape.” 

Severus inclined his head. “High praise indeed. Did you enjoy it, Hermione?” 

Hermione, who was scraping remnants of soufflé out of her bowl, looked up. “I did.” Setting aside her spoon, she continued, “And I owe you an apology. I wasn’t convinced you cared about Harry, but just seeing you together--” She bit her lip. “It’s proof that love conquers all.” 

Harry squeezed Severus’ thigh under the table. “Thanks, Hermione.” 

She smiled. “I hope you’ll share the recipe, Severus.” 

Severus nodded. “It would be my pleasure.” 

~

Their lovemaking that night was slow, passionate, and afterwards, as they curled together, Harry said, “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“You know,” Harry whispered. “You usually pack _vanilla_ soufflé for my lunch since it’s my favourite. It’s _Hermione_ who likes chocolate.” 

“Really?” Severus hummed. 

“You coaxed her back into my life with soufflé.” 

“And if I did?” 

Harry shifted closer. “It’s more proof that you love me. I know you couldn’t care less if you ever saw Hermione again.”

“Indeed.” Severus closed his eyes. “I’ll be more subtle next time.” 

“Next time?”

“You’re estranged from Ginevra, too.”

Harry laughed. “Good luck.”

~


End file.
